


We're Gonna Win

by Thraceadams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Implied Relationships, M/M, Near Future, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring at the meadow in front of him, Stiles has just figured out how they're going to defeat the Alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Win

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to **aislinntlc** for the beta! Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> The wolfsbane mentioned here actually exists.
> 
> EDITED: (Thanks to Bleep0Bleep for use of her disclaimer)
> 
> **This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being shared with or read aloud by the press, or anyone working on said production of Teen Wolf, including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission to share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom.**

**

We're Gonna Win

**

 

Stiles stared out at the meadow. He'd been doing some research and he and Dr. Deaton had been planning. Some heavy duty planning. He'd stumbled upon this meadow a few weeks ago and had called the vet in his excitement. Then he'd called Derek. 

He turned around to look at the Camaro parked in the distance. Derek was sitting in the front seat watching him, or rather keeping watch over him. 

The alpha pack had made incursions into Beacon Hills. Boyd and Erica had been kidnapped and nobody knew where they were or if they were even still alive. It bothered Derek more than he let on. Stiles could tell by the tense set of his jaw whenever either of their names were spoken. 

Derek pushed Isaac , Scott, and Jackson hard with the training. Creepy Uncle Peter watched and Stiles still didn't know what the hell he was doing hanging around. Derek just said he was useful and would be there until he wasn't. And with an alpha pack in town, they needed all the help they could get.

That included talking to Chris and Allison and forming an uneasy alliance with them. It didn't help matters that Allison and Scott were most definitely off again. That made Chris happy but Allison and Scott both had their moments. Fortunately, crazypants Gerard hadn't been seen since he'd turned into a kanima himself, and just how fucked up was that?

He heard a car door open behind him and knew Derek was coming out to join him. 

"So, this is it huh?" Derek walked up beside him, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Yup. This is it."

"Looks harmless, just a field full of flowers."

"There's three different kinds here. Dr. Deaton said someone must have planted this generations ago, cultivated it and now it just grows wild. Two of them aren't even native to North America. One," he pointed at the darker colored flower, "that dark one, is only native to India, but here it is, growing wild in California. That other one? The yellow one? That's only native to Europe. We've already harvested a bunch of the flowers from both. We've been grinding them up, giving them to Chris, he's been making a new batch of bullets. Dr. Deaton and I have been working on some potions. Lydia joined us and together we've been working on some weapons we could use them in, kind of like Molotov cocktails?"

"Like you used on Peter?"

Stiles looked at the ground, scuffing it with his foot. "Yeah, like we used on Peter."

"Good. We're gonna need all the help we can get. Chris and Peter have both been making inquiries. This alpha pack has been cutting a swath through the United States, leaving decimated or completely eradicated packs in their wake. They have everyone running scared, thinking they're invincible. Rumor has it, once they leave here, they'll head overseas. Once there, who knows what they'll do. And if the stories are true? They're immune to Wolfsbane, so I don't really see how this field is going to help."

Stiles looked out over the field again, at the purple, yellow, and dark blue flowers dotting it. "They've never been exposed to our Wolfsbane. The new exotic blend we've come up with," he said.

He turned and met Derek's gaze, his lips curling up into a smile. "We're gonna win."

 

**

The End

**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. The characters of Teen Wolf were created by Jeff Davis and I'm just playing in his sandbox for fun. I promise I'll return them in pristine condition when I'm done :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet the actors or the show's creators a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.
> 
> This fills the "Meadow" square for my Cotton Candy Bingo card on Dreamwidth.


End file.
